An Honest Mistake
by An Honest Mistake
Summary: What if Tyler Durden was something we all make when we form the people we want to be? Read and find out what happens to this boy when he builds up his dreams too far.


Introduction:

After taking a few years off from I've decided to come back and start writing all over again. The only thing I want to write currently is this story, which involves, of course, Fight Club. Now after reading the book and seeing the movie I knew I wasn't going to be able to just walk away from it and ignore how badly I wanted to write. Tyler Durden struck me as such an amazing character. It seems like everyone or almost everyone has a little bit of Tyler in them. My explanation to this is that everyone carves a figure of them that they want to be and that's the illusion of them they see when they fall asleep, when they look in the mirror and so on. Tyler is merely what people want to become, as you well know if you've read and/or seen the movie. This story takes place on that basis. Eventually Tyler will come into the story but it probably won't be for a few chapters. The first one is short, but if you will give me a chance to get back into this, I promise this story will be long and will get your attention.

An Honest Mistake

Chapter 1

Another night with a rainy performance and I could swear I'd go insane. I was so tired of coming home cold and wet due to how the crowd raved on for my band to continue in the early hours of the morning, through thunder storms. I'd call everyone that surrounded me insane. Lunatics are the world around me. Everyone's watching someone else's life through TV, too lazy to live their own. Everyone's obsessed and everyone wants someone else to do work for them.

This is the time where my story takes place.

For the sixteen years that I've lived my life I've been trying so hard to escape everything that surrounds me. I've been trying to be different from everyone else. I've always done everything and anything to not be a clone because I am afraid of being one of them. I get scared when I think about being like them, being powerless, being insane, being idiotic. These are things I'll do _everything _to escape.

Upon arriving home and running upstairs to my small room, I was avoiding my parents. These people couldn't help but bother me every minute they got the chance. I won't let them eat me alive. I won't _ever_ let them eat me alive. My father is an abusive clone and my mom just likes to sit on the couch and watch him as he tears me to pieces on nightly bases but tonight he would lose even if he was given the chance. The next morning could be hell, but I was safe in my cave for the night but now there were wet foot prints all over the wooden floor, how wonderful for me.

This is my life and it always has been. It will never change. Someone will always be beating on me, putting me down. The clones will always be out to get me in my sleep and make me just like them.

Upon locking my door the biggest grin would fall over my lips. Despite having to return home, I had one of the best nights in awhile and I was sure that if it hadn't started raining it'd be by far the best night ever. I felt so powerful when I had everyone in my control, when the crowd was cheering for _me_. I guess I'm an attention lover and it helps me world go round and I can never get enough of it. I knew I was pretty messed up but I also knew it'd help me through life.

I lay down in bed for what seemed like hours, I could swear morning would come before I fell asleep. My thoughts were so much bigger than ever tonight. I was thinking about getting pulled into a band, becoming world wide famous with songs ruling the charts every week and with every song at number one for weeks before another song by my band would take its spot. It would be my heaven on earth.

But it was so far away since I am in hell with clones for devils. When I closed my eyes it all went away, and nothing mattered to me as I fell into another dreamless night.

I woke up the next morning with my father in my face, yelling. Of course my eyes would look around and my ears would not take in anything he said but that was soon over when he grabbed my head from my pillow with a large muscular hand and drug me up by it and suddenly, I was screaming as loud as I possibly could, trying to get the attention of neighbors who were often calling the cops due to my screams of pain. I won the battle fast when my dad finally dropped me and showing his horrible yellow teeth said,

"Shut up!" I screamed louder at him.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" I screamed once more, wanting the cops to come and take him away like they had before but before I let the sound out of my mouth a hard fist connected with my jaw and the last thing I remember was being on the ground against the wall, more confused than ever.

My best friend lived at the neighbor's house so they were pretty aware of the things my dad did, that's why they protected me as they always had and that's why he was now right there with me, his hand was extended to my jaw and then I noticed he was cleaning me up since I was bleeding so much. I gave a sigh and told him what happened as quickly as I could since it hurt to speak.

"I can't believe your dad…" He was now sighing too, "You should just come live with me, and it isn't like I live far away or anything but at least you'd be protected from that bastard". I was nodding now, agreeing with his words because it was all I could do.

"You think you can sing and perform tonight?" I nodded once more, I knew this was the only thing keeping me alive right now and I had to do it even if my fingers were bent backwards and all of my bones were broken and shattered. My passion, my love: music. Tonight I would go all out for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
